


O sole mio

by SunkissedNico (DoctorSolaceisace)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dorks in Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nico Feels, Vampire Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSolaceisace/pseuds/SunkissedNico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt ( I don't know the URL of the person, sorry!)-</p><p> </p><p>Human Nico decides to teach his vampire boyfriend (read idiot vampire boyfriend) Will a lesson after he does something unbelievably stupid. He probably overdoes it but hey....tit for tat and all.</p><p> </p><p>(Nothing hardcore just silly pranks, just FYI.) </p><p>I suck at summaries. Maybe read it if it seemed even a tad bit interesting? Pretty pleeaase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O sole mio

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda fluffy AU with vampire!Will and human!Nico.  
> Title taken from an old Italian song of the same name.  
> Also, unbeta'ed as of now so sorry for any errors. 
> 
> O sole mio- My beautiful sun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> :)

“You WHAT? I cannot believe that you of all people would do something so insanely stupid!” yelled Nico at his idiot of a boyfriend. 

“Babe I’m sorry! How many times do I have to tell you that before you forgive me?” 

“You’re in the doghouse Solace and you’re gonna be there for a while so just don’t bother right now.” 

Will Solace realised now that he was REALLY in trouble if Nico was calling him by his last name. He was only called Solace by his friends or by a certain hot Italian boy every time he was angry at him. He understood that his boyfriend needed time to cool off and so he left the house and went for a walk.

 

Nico was still fuming minutes later. Will could be such a dumb bloodsucker sometimes! And no, he wasn’t abusing him…..his boyfriend literally was a vampire. Yep as luck would have it the boy whose high school nickname was “Ghost King” owing to his pale skin and dark clothes (no he was NOT emo, okay? Shut up.) was dating a real life supernatural creature. Wait can you even call vampires ‘real life’? Shouldn’t it be real dead or something? Anyway, back to the present Nico was lying on the bed thinking about the day’s events.

 

 

 

About an hour earlier….

 

“You okay tesoro? “asked Nico with concern evident on his face. Will was stood at the bathroom sink with what appeared to be three different types of pills in the palm of his hand.

Will looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Nico almost cooed at his will’s adorable face. With his cornflower blue eyes and mop of golden curls Will looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But Nico had bigger fish to fry at the moment than his boyfriend’s adorable-ness.

“Peachy. Why d’you ask?” came the reply. 

“Oh I don’t know Will maybe coz you have an assortment of pills in your hand.”

Will looked down into his palm, closed it quickly and said,” Oh these! These aren’t pills they’re candy.” 

“They’re what now? Are you on drugs?” asked Nico, scanning Will’s face with suspicious eyes. “The truth William. Now.”

“Alright fine but let’s go into the living room where there are less sharp objects for you to throw at me.”

Nico, now anxious followed Will into the living room and sat beside him on the couch.

“Okay so you know Ethan, right? His latest obsession is this diet for vampires that’s kinda like what veganism is to humans. It involves giving up blood and trying to live off red meat instead. He managed to talk me into trying it and I’ve been following it for a week now. That’s why I’ve been having dinner outside for a week now. You with me so far?”

A nod.

“The pills I was taking were only supplements and an Ibuprofen since the diet’s been giving me a headache. Sorry if I worried you.”

Nico was silent for a few moments. Will’s face had taken on a scared expression. After what seemed like forever Nico finally spoke.

“WHY?” 

“I just…I thought it would make me feel healthier and better internally once I got used to it.”

“You WHAT now?......

 

 

 

And that was what led to Will walking out the door and Nico storming into their bedroom. He was furious with Will. How could Will, bloody WILL of all people decide to try out a diet that was clearly not good for his kind and could potentially harm him?

Nico needed to be mad at Will but he knew that he’d cave the minute he saw the kicked puppy expression appear on the blond haired boy’s face. He didn’t want to kick Will out, no. He wanted to make Will feel guilty for his thick-headedness.

Suddenly an idea formed in Nico’s mind. He got up, walked to the dresser and rummaged through the drawer for his set of silver sterling piercings. They were a gift from his friend Jason. (“You’ll need ‘em someday Di Angelo.”) Mentally thanking Jason and his weird gifting habits he wore not one but all of the piercings which included a lip ring, ear studs and an eyebrow piercing. Now he only had to wait for Will to come back.

Will walked back into the house in another hour’s time. He looked sorry but Nico wasn’t going to cave this time. Walking towards Nico he said, “Neeks I’m really sorry. I dunno what- WHOAAA!” 

Will flew back as if he had been stung by a lightning bolt and fell. He was shocked….literally. (No pun intended. xD.) “Huh?” was his very eloquent reaction. Nico only played with his lip ring as a response and left the room smirking. After he had recovered sufficiently Will followed Nico to the kitchen but stopped at the door frame since he couldn’t get closer than that. “Nico c’mon this is totally unnecessary. Don’t you think you’re overreacting just a tiny bit maybe?” he said.

“Oh no sweetheart I’m not. This is exactly how pissed I am at you and I want you to really feel the wrath. Now, I’m starting dinner so if you will kindly fuck off...” 

Will tried to think of something to say to calm Nico down but drew a blank so instead he asked, “What’s for dinner, Sunshine?”

Nico began taking out the things he needed for dinner. Will was suddenly overwhelmed with the typical nauseous feeling that vampires associated with the abomination that was garlic. He backed out of the kitchen and into the living room making sure he was as far away from the vampire hazard that was Nico just as Nico appeared in the door frame and with a false sweet smile said, “Italian, caro.”

Will cursed mentally. It was ironic enough that he, a vampire, had an Italian for a boyfriend who happened to love his garlic. Nico, being the sweet guy that he is, usually never ate Italian food late in the day as its effect on Will wouldn’t wear out for 10 hours at least. So he restricted any garlic involving meals to breakfast or lunch only. 

Nico’s really going to town with his make-Will-miserable plan, thought Will.

“NICO.” 

There was no answer. 

Just before he began eating did Nico speak again.

“Hey Solace!” 

Will looked up with a hopeful expression only to see a pouch of blood being tossed at him. He caught it and said, “Thanks Neeks.”

Nico gave him a nod and returned to the kitchen. 

Even when he’s mad he’s considerate, thought Will. I don’t deserve such a beautiful human being.

He gratefully drank every last drop of blood and realized how much he had missed the instant revitalizing feeling that came with it. He really had acted like an idiot. 

That night Will slept on the couch for obvious reasons. Nico had tossed him his pillow and a blanket, of course, since he wasn’t a complete dick.

The morning found Will waiting for Nico to wake up. He sat beside Nico’s sleeping figure as he waited for his Ghost king to wake up. Since he had the time, Will stared at his stunning Nico who was the very image of perfection with his raven hair splayed on the pillow and his now olive skin lit all sunlit and glowing. After a few moments of marvelling him, Will caressed Nico’s cheek gently not expecting him to wake up since Nico slept like the dead. To his surprise, Nico slowly opened his honey-coloured eyes and blinked a few times.

“Shit! I didn’t mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep Sunshine.”

“That’s alright, didn’t sleep very well without you here with me,” mumbled Nico with a bashful look on his face as he sat up.

Both of them had guilt written over their faces now.

“I’m truly sorry Nico and I’ll do whatever you want in order to prove it. Just please don’t be mad at me anymore.”

“It’s okay. Please don’t do anything like this again. It really upsets me that you, being the caring med student that you are, take so little care of yourself because you’re so busy taking care of others or pleasing them. I need you to always be healthy and happy, okay?”

 

Will took Nico’s hand and nodded, “I promise.” They smiled at each other lovingly. Will leaned over and kissed Nico tenderly. “Don’t exile me like that again, okay?” he whispered conspiratorially in Nico’s ear. Nico punched him lightly on the arm and laughed. “It was really fun in an evil way though! I felt like I was some vampire hunter hunting the handsome blond vampire.” 

Will put his hand on his heart dramatically and pretended to be wounded. “Aw but Sunshine, that part was the most painful- staying away from my irresistible Italian munchkin,” he said with an exaggerated Southern drawl.

“I am NOT a munchkin. I’m only like two inches shorter than you!” 

Will kissed Nico’s pout and laughed.

“Umhmm….still a munchkin though.”

“OHMYGOD WILL---- .“ Will cut him off with a passionate kiss which left them both panting and flustered. 

“I don’t know why I love you so much, you spork!”

“It’s because of my gorgeous looks and my charismatic personality,” said Will matter-of-factly.

“Shut up!”

“Love you too, Sunshine!”

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. My second attempt at writing solangelo.  
> Comments and constructive criticism are welcome.  
> Kudos are deeply appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Shout out to whoever came up with the prompt- THANK YOU, you beautiful person!


End file.
